Fullmetal Shinigami
by Dark Little World
Summary: Edward, Alphonse, Roy, Winry, Scar, And Ling Are On The Run When They Come Across Karakura Town. Here They Meet Ichigo And The Gang. Toshiro Gets Mad When Edward Flirts With Momo, Gin And Ling Have A Staring Contest! Last chapter is crack!
1. Chapter 1: Run

_Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Ling, and Scar run from Amestris. More like Central City. Wrath Has Come back and he wants them dead. _

_**(Flashback)**_

_WANTED:_

'**_Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang, Winry Rockbell, Ling Yao, and Scar are wanted Criminals. If you see them, go to Central Immediately! They are dangerous!_**

**_You would know who they are when you see them. Edward is a pipsqueak, Alphonse is a giant body of armor, Winry is the only girl with blonde hair whom is with them, Scar is Ishvalan, and Roy is a man in his early 30's late 20's male with black hair and is normal looking, and Ling is from Xing.'_**

**_Edward tears the wanted paper up, "WHO'RE THEY CALLING PIPSQUEAK!" Alphonse calms his brother down, Roy sighs "There's no helping it. We Must Run. Cannot Battle, They Have Everyone We Know In Prison." Winry gasps "EVEN GRANDMA!" "I was talking military wise" "Oh, Okay then" Winry sighs in relief, "So which way do we run?"_**

**_Roy Looks around. "South. Towards Xing" Ling holds up his hands "Whoa Whoa Whoa. No, No, NO! We Cannot go there" Roy lifts an eyebrow "And why not?" "Because I am not allowed back home.. And If they don't want war we will be caught and be brought back to central and possibly die a horrible death." Roy sweat drops "Okay then North" Scar grunts "Ishval, They made a peace treaty so we wouldn't be accepted if we are criminals, even if I'm Ishvalan." A vain pops out Roy's forehead "West" Winry shakes her head "That's were Granny lives! I do not want to get her involved!" Roy growls "FINE WE GO EAST!" Edward chuckles "Whoa there, I can see fire coming out of your nose" Roy's eye twitches "Lets get going" _**

**_They start walking east._**

_**(Flashback end)**_

They find an abandoned building and rest, Everyone pants. Except for Alphonse. Edward looks around for some working water, he finds some and calls everyone over, they drink **(A/N! Except for Alphonse considering that he has no human body!)**

Edward sits down, "How far do we have to go, Mustang?" Roy leans on the wall "Till we hit civilization." Winry sighs "That will take forever!" Scar sits "We've come this far, I'm sure we can go farther." Ling sits next to Edward "I think a comfy bed and some actual food sounds great right now. I would keep running if it means ladies, a bed and some yummy food!" "LING!" "NOT THAT WAY EDWARD! YOU PERVERTED RUNT!" "WHAT YOU CALL ME!" Ling and Edward yell at each other, Roy growls "HEY! SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Ling and Edward stop arguing. Roy looks out a window "I guess we can crash here for the night." They all nod and lay down, Alphonse looks out the window **(A/N! Since he has no body he can't Eat, Sleep, drink, or go potty).**

~_**MORNING**_~

Edward opens his eyes to see the sun come up, he sits up and stretches. Winry, Roy, and Scar are gone, Ling is sitting on the windowsill, Alphonse looks at him "They went to the water" Edward nods and heads over to the water.

Ling puts his hands behind his head as they walk, they've been walking since day break, none of them tired yet. "Hey look! I see a city!" Ling points at the city, Roy looks around and sees a sign that says 'Karakura Town' "This place is called Karakura. Lets keep walking" They continue walking.

~_**Karakura Town**_~

Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, And Uryu wait for Gin, Renji, Rukia, Toshiro, and Momo from the soul society. Captain General Yamamoto gave them the summer off, considering the War over Karakura. Gin Has returned to the soul society because he helped defeat Tosen and Aizen. They step through the gate in Urahara's Shop. They are already in their Gigai's.

Ichigo sighs "Finally, you're here!" Orihime hugs Rukia and Momo "Welcome Back you guys!" Rukia and Momo hug back "Thanks for having us stay at your place Orihime!" "No problem Rukia! Glad I can help!" Momo smiles "I wonder how our summer will be like…" Toshiro scoffs "Hot. I hate the heat." "Shiro-Chaaaaan! Stop complaining!" Toshiro crosses his arms "It's true, AND STOP CALLING ME SHIRO-CHAN!" Momo laughs "Lets get going!"

~_**Now with our guests**_~

Edward looks ahead "This town seems normal." Roy nods "In a way." Alphonse sighs "I hope we can fit in here for a while" Scar chuckles "Not with a body like that." Winry pats Alphonse's back "It'll be fine! Look we're getting closer! Ooohhh! I can see people!"

~_**Time to mix things up!**_~

Gin stares at Ichigo, Ichigo talks with Rukia then notices Gin is staring at him. "What do you want Fox Face!" Gin's grin widens "What you call me?"

Ichigo lifts an eyebrow "Fox. Face."

Gin's grin gets wider "Say it again." Ichigo smirks "Fox.. Face.." Gin opens his eyes "Better run boy" Ichigo tilts his head "Why?" "Shakkaho!" "HOLY SHI-" Ichigo takes off running, Gin grabs a bat and follows close behind.

Renji, Momo, Toshiro, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu watches then runs after them.

On lookers watch as an orange haired teen runs from a man with silver hair and a bat yelling "I WILL KILL YOU STRAWBERRY!" a man scoffs "Gangs now a days." Then the others run past yelling things like "Gin don't kill Ichigo!" or "If you're going to beat him let me join too!" a woman laughs "Teenagers these days, so wild."

Edward, Alphonse, Roy, Scar, Ling, and Winry hear shouting.

Edward smiles "Let's go see what's going on!" he runs ahead, they follow close behind. Ichigo runs into Edward, they both fall.

Gin smiles "You're dead strawberry!" Momo shunpos's in front of Gin and takes the bat away "Don't kill him yet!" Ichigo gasps "YET! WHAT THE HELL?" Edward kicks Ichigo "WHAT THE HELL!" Ichigo looks at Edward "Did I run into you?" "DUH! WHY DO YOU THING I'M ON THE FLOOR!" Edward stands and pats himself down.

"Watch where you're going next time Strawberry" Ichigo's eye twitches "Look. I'm sorry I ran into you, I was just running from this guy" He points at Gin, who is arguing with Momo. Renji, Toshiro, Rukia, Orihime, Chad And Uryu catch up panting.

Rukia and Orihime try to calm Gin and Momo down. Scar, Roy, Alphonse, Winry, and Ling catch up to Edward, who is arguing with Ichigo.

People watch the arguing go on. Scar growls, Roy resists the urge to turn them to ashes "Shut up all of you!" they all go quiet. Edward goes to his group "Let's go." Ichigo takes the bat from Momo and throws it far away, Gin shrugs "But I still get to kill you" Ichigo growls "I'd like to see you try Fox Face!" Gin gets closer to Ichigo "Oh really?" Ichigo gets closer to Gin "Hell yes!" Momo pushes them apart "What the hell! You guys were suffocating me!" Ichigo and Gin keep arguing with momo in between pushing them apart.

Edward stares at Momo. Her usual bun is gone, her hair is let down, it goes to her waist. She is wearing A peach colored tank top with a white sweater over it, and white jean short shorts with peach colored flats. Momo looks at Edward, He blushes and turns away "L-Lets go you guys" Winry shakes her head "We still need to know where we are Ed. Ask them where we are."

Roy sighs "Ask the guy with white hair" Edward turns around and goes to Toshiro "Hey kid, where are we" Toshiro's eyebrow twitches "Kid?" Rukia and Renji sweat drops, Renji steps forward

"You're in Karakura Town."


	2. Chapter 2: Jaw Dropping

**Ahh the reviews come so fast 3 Love 'em ;D. Anyways. I have taken some advice. I hope my writing is up to your expectations. YOU BETTER LOVE IT PEOPLE OR YOU HAVE TO KISS IKKAKU OR ****OMAEDA! (Baldy in squad 11 and fatty in squad 2 :DD) Heh heh heh. Feel My Power! XD NOW!**

**On with the story!**

**But wait! Key words!**

'_Thinking_'

"Talking"

"YELLING"

**Great Now we begin this epic adventure! :3**

"Of course I knew it was Karakura town!" Edward yells in Renji's face **(A/N! Or at least attempts to, considering Renji's tallness and his shortness Example: - _ that tall one is Renji's head and the short one is Edwards head!)** Renji's lip twitches "THEN WHY DID YOU ASK YOU LITTLE RUNT?" A vein pops out of Edwards head "WHAT DID YOU SAY RED HEAD!"

Renji growls "YOU HEARD ME YOU AINT DEAF!" "SAY IT AGAIN I DARE YOU!" Toshiro flicks them both on the forehead; they both kneel and hold their heads. **(A/N! I know what you're wondering. How did he reach that high? Easy…. HE'S A CAPTAIN!)**

Edward grabs Toshiro by the collar of his shirt "Why'd you flick me kid?" Toshiro flips Edward and dusts off his hands "Because you're annoying me. Now buzz off, I am very busy." Edward twitches, Winry and Alphonse stare at him.

Ling bursts out laughing "What happened Ed? You got beat by a little ki-" Toshiro throws Ling into a building, Edward laughs at him "WHO'S THE ONE BEATEN EH!"

Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, Momo, Roy, Winry, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad stare wide eyed. Momo goes to Toshiro "Shiro-chaaaan! Was that necessary?" Toshiro turns "Of course it was."

Edward stands "So that's your name….. Shiro" Toshiro jabs Edward in his stomach, Edward clutches his stomach and falls to the floor.

Momo covers her mouth "Shiro-" "How many times have I told you not to call me shiro-chan!" Momo counts her fingers "More than two hundred" "And do you listen?" Momo thinks "Sometimes…" "Geez, let's get going" Toshiro walks away, Ichigo tilts his head "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Toshiro turns his head slightly "Away from here!" He turns the corner.

A few seconds later he sprints back, passing the group. Toshiro grabs Momo's hand and takes her with him. Edward gasps and runs after them, Winry and Alphonse look at each other. "Maybe we should…" Winry nods and they run after him.

Orihime, Ichigo, Roy, Scar, Chad, Renji, Gin, Ling, and Rukia stand next to each other, **(A/N! In the EXACT order I named them)** Ichigo scratches the back of his head "What was that about?" Rukia shrugs "Who knows."

Moments later, a group of kids run the guys over, yelling "Hey! Get back here!" or "Catch that kid!" The guys are on the floor twitching **(A/N! E****xcept for Chad and Scar because they dodged the kids by using Roy and Renji as shields!**_**)**_

Toshiro takes Momo a block away, they both pant "S-Shiro! What was that all about!" Toshiro sighs "I played soccer here on my spare time, you know when I met Ichigo's little sister" Momo nods "Go on" "I guess I've gotten pretty famous, considering my skills and all"

Momo smirks "Shiro is famous, eh?" Toshiro looks at her "What's with that smirk?" Momo smiles and puts her hands behind her back; she turns on her heel "What smirk?" "The smirk on your face" Momo walks away slowly "I don't got a smirk" Toshiro gets closer tilting his head "Yes you do." "Nuh-uh"

Momo turns the corner, Edward runs into Momo, they fall with him on top. Both blush three shades of red. Toshiro's eye twitches. Alphonse and Winry catch up and see's Edward on Momo, blushing. Winry's jaw drops, Alphonse closes her mouth.

Edward comes to his senses and gets off of her and helps her up. "Th-Thank you.. Uh?" "E-Edward… Edward Elric….. And you are?" "M-Momo Hinamori" Toshiro kicks Edwards leg "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! OW! WHAT THE HELL!" Toshiro hops on one leg.

"What the hell are you made out of! Metal!" Edward lifts his pant leg "Pretty much" Momo gasps "Oh my….." Edward shrugs and lifts up his jacket sleeve. His arm gleams in the sun "So is my arm. But I've learned to live with it" Momo's eyes soften and she hugs him "Poor thing…" Edward blushes, both Toshiro's and Winry's jaws drop.

Ichigo, Roy, Renji, Uryu, Gin, and Ling get up. Ichigo growls "Those damn kids!" Roy growls at Scar "WHAT THE HELL! WHY'D YOU USE ME AS A GOD DAMN SHEILD!" Scar glances at him "I didn't want to be trampled on." Roy growls, he's about to snap his fingers when Ling throws water on him.

Roy slowly turns to Ling, Ling gulps "Whaaat? Can't have you killing- GAH!" A dark aura grows around Roy; Ling throws the bucket and runs away. The bucket lands on Roy's head; he takes it off and chases after Ling. Gin tilts his head "Why was he about to snap his fingers?" Scar puts his hands in his pockets and walks after them "He's the flame alchemist." Gin follows Scar "Alchemist you say?"

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime stand there. Uryu pushes his glasses up his nose "I'm going home. This group is too wild for me." He turns and walks home, Ichigo sighs "Let's get going and see how the others are." He walks in front of them. Rukia and Orihime nod and follow, Renji picks up the bucket, knowing they'll need it for later and follows them, Chad sighs and follows close behind.

Ling notices Winry and Toshiro's jaws on the floor **(A/N! You know what I mean. Exapmle: D:)** He skids to a stop next to the short white haired kid. He glances at them then looks at what they're looking at. He tilts his head and thinks '_Why are they so shocked? It's just a hug…. unless_' he look at both of them and smirks.

Roy see's Ling stop. He stops too and see's Winry and Toshiro. Their jaws dropped, apparently. He looks turns his head and see's Momo hugging Edward, this time Edward is hugging back. Roy smirks '_I can finally tease him about something now_'

Scar, Gin, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Renji arrive and see Winry and Toshiro's jaws on the floor **(A/N! I used it again!)**, Ling and Mustang smirking evilly.

Ichigo tilts his head "Hey, what's going on?" Gin looks Winry in the eyes then turns his head toward the direction she's looking at. His smirk widens "That" He points at Momo and Edward.

Rukia and Orihime smile "Awwww" Ichigo chuckles "Seems like Toshiro is jealous." Renji's jaw drops "I've never seen her so….. Affectionate…" Chad stays silent.

Scar scoffs "It's just a hug. No biggie" Toshiro gets to his senses again and scoffs at scar "Just a hug? HA! I'll have you know that a hug can mean much more than what it looks." Scar lifts an eyebrow "And how is that?" Toshiro crosses his arms "If the guy likes the girl then the hug may signify love." Gin chuckles "Well isn't that rather interestin'…. But when you think about it…. It's kinda creepy…."

They stand there then Winry pulls them apart, dragging Edward away, Edward is in a daze so he doesn't notice he's in a daze. Momo notices Toshiro looking away. Momo puts her finger too her lip and thinks. Roy and Alphonse follow Winry just to see what she's doing.

Ling looks at Gin "Heeeey…. Are you from Xing?" Gin tilts his head "I dunno. Maybe…." Gin and Ling stare at each other, Ling smiles "Let's have a staring contest!" Gin smiles "Alrighty, that sounds fun! Strawberry, pull your phone out an' time how long this contest goes." Ichigo scoffs "As If." Gin pokes his shoulder "Byakura-" Ichigo takes his phone out "L-Let's get started…" Gin and Ling open their eyes and stare. Ichigo presses go on the stop watch.

Momo thinks of something "Ah!" she grabs Toshiro's hand "Shiro!" Toshiro blushes slightly at her touch **(A/N! Even though he held her hand earlier)** "W-What is it Momo?" "Let's go get Ice Cream!" Momo Smiles, Toshiro's face lights up "Okay… But you're buying" Momo smiles "Yay! Let's go!" they walk to a nearby ice cream shop.

Winry shakes Edward "ED! ED! EEEEEEEEEEEEED!" Edward is still in his daze. He smiles "Momo smells like peaches" Roy laughs "That is the creepiest thing I've ever heard! Hahahahaha" Alphonse looks around for something to awaken Edward from his daze. Renji throws water on Edward.

Edward jumps up "C-COLD!" He looks at Renji, who's just twirling the bucket and whistling. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Renji frowns "You were day dreaming. This girl was shaking you like crazy, but still no answer. So I thought water would help and BINGO! It did" Renji smiles victoriously.

Edward sighs then notices something "Heeeey! You took me away from Momo!" Winry scoffs and crosses her arms "I did. So what?" Edward stands "So what? I gotta get to know her better! Where'd she go!" Renji smirks "She went to the ice cream shop with Captain Hitsu- I mean T-Toshiro" Edwards jaw drops "Wh-what? What is he to her!" Renji leans on the wall. A childhood friend. Same as me but he goes further. I hear they lived together with his granny when they were kids.

Edward crouches with a cloud of gloom over him; he draws circles muttering to himself. Renji lifts an eyebrow, Roy laughs harder, Winry gets mad "WELL IF YOU LIKE HER THAT MUCH THEN I'M LEAVEING!" she stomps away. Edward gets up "What's her problem?" Renji shrugs as Roy wipes tears from his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

**And that was the chapter! Oh! And by the way! The kids who were chasing Toshiro got lost when he turned the second corner. :3 Review please :D. Any questions? Ask! I will answer them with the next chapter! Till next time! Nuh-bye :] _And By the way! My authers note are stupid remarks so pay no attention to them! :D_**


	3. Chapter 3: Ice Cream!

_**I thank you for being excited for the next chapter. Please forgive my confusing writing. If I mess up, please don't be afraid to tell me. Here is chapter three. ;]**_

_**WAIT! KEYWORDS!**_

'_Thinking_'

"Talking"

"YELLING"

Edward walks back to where everyone else is. Winry crosses her arms and looks away. Ichigo notices this and gives his phone to Chad "Here, keep an eye on them, I'm gunna do something" Chad nods and watches the phone and Gin and Ling.

Ichigo walks to Winry "You alright? You seem pretty mad." Winry 'hmphs' "I am. What's it to ya?" Ichigo shrugs "I dunno… Hey wanna go get some ice cream or something'?"

Winry looks at him and smiles "Alright. At least someone is normal around here." Scar scoffs "Normal? Look at his hair. My guess is, he's a gangster."

Ichigo gasps "Whaaaat? Me? HAHAHAHAHA, No no no. I got no intention to be in some stupid 'Crew' thank you very much. Now, how 'bout that ice cream" Ichigo smiles and holds out his arm.

Winry blushes and takes his arm. Rukia pouts, Orihime pats her back. They continue watching Gin and Ling. Winry and Ichigo walk towards the ice cream shop.

Edward see's Winry and Ichigo walk together. He thinks for a moment "AH! Hey red head! Where is the nearest ice cream shop?" Renji snarled "The name is Renji, and it's over there" Renji points in the direction Ichigo and Winry went.

Edward Smiles "Thank Renji!" Edward run towards the ice cream shop. Roy and Renji walk back to the staring contest.

Momo and Toshiro eat ice cream and talk about random things. "Why do monkeys have tails and Gorillas don't?" Toshiro shrugs "I dunno, probly because they're deformed?" Momo licks her ice cream and thinks "That's probly true…."

Toshiro smirks "We'll never know… Unless we go to the zoo." Momo tilts her head "What's a 'Zoo'?" Toshiro thinks "If I remember correctly….. It's where they have different types of animals…." Momo blinks "Like what?" "Hmm….. A….. Snake?"

Momo thinks "But don't we see them all the time?" Toshiro shrugs "They got many types… like… a Cobra?" Momo licks her ice cream "Oh? What does it look like?" Toshiro thinks "I forgot.."

Momo giggles, Toshiro smirks "Maybe we should go tomorrow." Momo's face brightens up "Really! They have one here?" Toshiro nods and licks his ice cream. Momo smiles "Yay! Now I'm excited!"

Ichigo and Winry walk in "Oi, Toshiro. Can we sit with you guys?" Momo nods "Of course! It's more fun with more people!" Toshiro frowns "And it's Captain-" Momo shoves a cherry in his mouth to shut him up before he yells. Ichigo and Winry sit.

"Thanks, saved us time and leg energy to go all the way over there" Ichigo points at the other side of the shop. Momo laughs "No problem Ichigo" Momo licks her ice cream.

Winry watches Momo '_What's so special about her? She's cute I'll give her that… and she seems innocent… but she's so plain! And very naive! How can Edward like someone like __**HER**__?_'

"Winry.. Winry… **WINRY**!" Ichigo waves his hand in front of her face, Winry blinks then looks at Ichigo "Huh? What?" "What flavor?"

Winry tilts her head "Of?" Ichigo gets up "Ice Cream dummy" Winry gasps "Oh! Uhm. Vanilla" Ichigo nods and goes to get their ice cream.

Edward enters the ice cream shop and see's Winry, Momo and Toshiro at sitting. He smiles to himself and walks up to them.

"Hey you guys! Can I sit with you?" Momo pulls a chair next to her "Come on. Everyone is welcome" Momo smiles, Toshiro rolls his eyes.

Edward sits in between Momo and Winry. Winry scowls and looks away. Momo licks her ice cream; Edward remembers he's in an ice cream shop.

Edward stands "I'ma get some ice cream, be back" Edward goes to go get ice cream.

Ichigo hands Winry her ice cream and sits down, "I see we got an extra seat. Who joined?" Winry sighs "Edward." Ichigo licks his ice cream "The blonde shorty?" Toshiro nods.

Edward sits down and licks his ice cream. "So Momo, how old are you?" Momo looks at Toshiro for an answer, Toshiro looks at Ichigo, Ichigo gets the message.

"She's 15." Edward smiles "That's about a year younger than me" Momo licks her ice cream "So your 16." Edward nods and licks his ice cream.

Toshiro sighs "What you wanna do today Momo?" Momo thinks "You can show me this 'favorite spot' that I've heard about." Toshiro smiles to himself "That's true. Then what else?" Momo smiles "Teach me how to play soccer." Toshiro looks at her "And If those kids catch up to me?" Momo eats a cherry "I wouldn't mind watching you play." Toshiro blushes slightly.

Edward thinks '_Now… how to get her away from this Toshiro guy…. Hmmm….. Maybe I can get those kids to play with him for a while as I talk to Momo. But first…. What to do…._'

Ichigo sighs "So Winry. What's your favorite color?" Winry thinks "I would say…. Blue" -_**SORRY! I JUST CHOSE THIS COLOR OUTTA NO WHERE! FORGIVE ME!**_- Ichigo thinks '_As in…. Grimmjow's hair color?_'. Winry licks her ice cream and thinks on how to get Edward away from Momo.

Toshiro and Momo finish their ice cream and get up to leave. "Where to Shiro?" Toshiro shrugs "To that spot I guess." Momo smiles "Alright, lead the way." Toshiro grabs her hand and leads her to the spot.

-_**P.S THE SPOT IS WHERE TOSHIRO WAS LOOKING AT THE SUNSET WHEN KARIN MEETS HIM! I THINK ITS EPISODE 132**_-

Edward stands but is forced to sit back down. "Hey Ed. Where's Al?" Edward's eyes widen, Edward runs out of the store. Winry smiles victoriously. Ichigo chuckles "I'm guessing he forgot something." Winry nods.

Lings blinks then curses. "DAMNIT! I LOST!" Gin smiles "I always win. Now, how long was that Chad?" Chad looks at the phone "10 minuets." Ling gasps "That long! Wow…." Gin shrugs "Not that long. Alrighty, let's get this vacation started!" Gin walks away.

Chad closes Ichigo's phone and puts it in his pocket "Where are you going?" Gin stops "I dunno. Following high spiritual pressure… A habit I guess." Rukia sighs "You just want to sleep or cause trouble I'm guessing?" Gin smiles "Oh Rukia you know so much about me it's scary."

Rukia rolls her eyes "It's quite obvious actually. That smile is something a juvenile would wear." Gin walks back "Well…. Mischief is in my blood. Can't deny my true calling."

Rukia sighs "Just go already. Let's go to your place Orihime, I'm tired." Orihime nods and they walk to her apartment. Roy looks around "Where's everyone else?"

Ling shrugs "I know Winry went with that Carrot top and Edward chased after that peach…. You and Scar are here…. And Alphonse is MIA…. I'm guessing he's looking for Edward?" Alphonse appears behind him "Actually I saw a cat and followed it. But I'm here now" Ling jumps "Why did you do that? That scared me!"

Alphonse chuckles "Sorry sorry." Edward runs up to them "Ah! Al! I'm so sorry I left you" Alphonse shrugs "Eh. It's fine." Edward sighs "That's a relief. Let's get going. We need to rest." Roy looks around "Where exactly?" Edward scratches the back of his head and smiles like an idiot "Well…. I haven't thought of that.." Roy sweat drops "Of course not"

Scar sighs "Let's just get Winry and find a place to stay. I'm pretty sure you military people have money to spend right?" Roy shakes his head "We do but if we use it we'll be chased down." Renji tilts his head "I see, you're being chased? By?" Edward looks at Roy, Roy nods "The military and Führer." Renji thinks "What's a Fuhrer?" Edward sighs "I guess you can say he's like a king."

Gin smirk gets wider "A king you say? Like the one we have in the soul society?" Renji nods "It's possible." Edward tilts his head "What is this 'Soul Society?'" Gin smiles "Ever heard of Heaven and Hell?"

Edward nods, Gin continues "There's no such thing." Edward, Roy, Ling, and Scar look at him with wide eyes. Edward scoffs and crosses his arms "What do you mean?"

Renji and Gin look at each other and smile "Wanna show them?" Renji grins "Well. We can can't we. Considering you're a captain."


	4. Chapter 4: WHAT THE HELL?

_**I have such restless fans :] Ahh, I love you guys xD Alrighty, Here is chapter four! KEYWORDS!**_

'_Thinking_'

"Talking"

"YELLING"

Edward tilts his head "Show us what?"

Gin takes out a pill "Wait. You know what be more interesting…. If he saw _EVERYONE_" Renji smiles "Ahh, Yes.. We must gather them…" Gin shakes his head "Bring a fake arrancar here!"

Renji lifts an eyebrow "How so?" Gin smiles "Mayuri can help us! He is in need of something to do on his time off! Let me just get him on his soul pager.." Gin takes out a phones and calls Mayuri.

"Yeah. It's Gin….. Ichimaru…. FOX FACE!….. Oh yes now you remember… Yes yes the one you wanted to experiment on my face… Blah blah listen-….. Noo no no. I got something for- Oi! STOP YELLING AT NEMU AND LISTEN GOD DAMNIT!"

Gin walks away yelling into his phone, Renji sighs "This will take a while…." Edward growls "What are you talking about! Show us what damn it!"

Renji looks down at him and lifts an eyebrow "You'll see later, but for now we got some personal business to take care of so go and find a place to stay." Renji walks to Gin.

Edward's eye twitches "WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO LOOK! HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Alphonse holds him back "Wait brother, we have to go get Winry." Roy nods "I hear that the orange head lives here while the others are from out of town. He might know where to take us."

Gin throws his phone at the wall "THAT DAMN CREEPY ASS SCIENCE JERK MOTHER FUCKER I'MA FUCKING KILL HIM NEXT TIME I SEE HIM! NO GOOD SON OF A-" Gin kicks the wall and yells bad things about Mayuri.

Renji walks backwards "Well. I can see you're very angry…. I'm just gunna go back…" a hollow howls, Gin smirks. Roy, Edward, Alphonse, Scar, and Ling look around.

Edward gets in fighting mode "What the hell was that!" Renji and gin take their pills out, Gin smiles "That, is an… arrancar! I thought all of them where dead!" Renji frowns "Crap. We have to hurry!"

They swallow the pills and get out of their bodies. Edward and everyone else stare in shock "Wh-what the hell are you!" Gin smirks "Captain of the Third Division at your service" Gin bows, Renji smirks "We are soul Reapers. Now lets go meet up with the others!"

Renji and Gin run to where the arrancars are. Roy, Ling, Alphonse, Scar, and Edward follow them. They see normal people wearing white. Some of them have hollow holes on their body and a piece of a mask. Edward stares at them "Wh-What the hell is that!"

Ichigo runs past them in shinigami form, Roy stares in awe "And I thought I've seen everything in the world…. But this?…. Incredible!" Winry runs up to them "What the hell is going on! AHH! OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT THING!"

Edward looks at Winry "They called it an 'Arrancar'" Winry shakes in fear "Wh-What? Who?" Ling points at Ichigo, Rukia, Gin, and Renji "Them."

Renji holds out his sword "BANKAI!" a cloud of dust fills the air. Hissing noises come from where Renji is at. The dust clears and a giant snake like creature circles around Renji. "Hihio Zabimaru." Ling admires Renji's Bankai "IT'S LIKE A SNAKE!" Renji attacks one of the arrancars.

"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens!" "Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" Toshiro flies by them leaving a cold gust of wind behind. They shiver and look at Toshiro. Their eyes widen. Edward gasps "HE HAS ICE WINGS!" Toshiro attacks another arrancar.

Ichigo holds his arm out. He has his Zanpakutō in the outstretched arm. He puts his arm over the other one "BANKAI!" dust circles him. He slashes at it "Tensa Zangetsu" Scar examines his sword "It's a black sword. That is something amazing." Ichigo attacks an arrancar using Getsuga Tensho.

Gin bends his knees slightly and wind passes him as he does so "Kill… Kamishini no Yari!" Gin grazes the arrancars cheek. The arrancar smirks. Gin shunpos's in front of the arrancar. "Don't get too cheeky filthy being." Gin touches the cut. The arrancars face starts disintegrating fast. The arrancar fades. Gin smiles "Ahh. It's good to show off." Winry stares at Gin '_Note to self. Don't get him mad_'

"SNAP! Tobiume!" a fireball flies past them and hits an arrancar, barley grazing him. "Shakkaho!" A red light passes them and hits the arrancar again sending him flying. They turn and see Momo holding her hands out. She grabs her Zanpakutō and runs forward. Edward and Winry stare in shock. Roy admires her use of fire.

Edward points at Momo "She's… No way…" Winry shakes in terror '_Wh-What is she! WHAT ARE THEY!_'

_**AND THAT'S ALL! I SHALL LEAVE YOU A CLIFF HANGER! Heehee. I feel like leaving you with a cliff hanger. Hope you enjoyed it people :D Review! And if you want something to happen or someone to show up SAY SO! XD I'll be happy to add! Just give me a moment and it shall be done :3**_

_**TILL NEXT TIME! CHOW!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Winry TRIES to tell Momo off

_**I couldn't leave you guys with a cliff hanger because… The idea popped into my head and if I lose it I'll die Dx so…. HERE WE GO! BUT WAIT! KEYWORDS!**_

'_Thinking__**'**_

"Talking_**"**_

"YELLING_**"**_

_**Onwards!**_

_** ~From previous chapter! ~**_

"_Snap! Tobiume" A fireball flies past them and hits an arrancar, barely grazing him. "Shakkaho!" A red beam of light passes over them and hits the arrancar, sending him flying._

_They turn to see Momo holding her hands out. She grabs her Zanpakuto and runs past them. Edward and Winry stare in shock. Roy admires her use in fire._

_Edward points at Momo. "She's a… No way…" Winry shakes in terror '_WH-What is she! What are they!_'_

_**And the new chapter!**_

As the soul reapers fight, with the FMA gang watching. Some admiring their skill and others shaking in fear. Edward watches Momo closely. "This aint real…. This is just a….. a dream! Yeah! It's just a dream!"

Roy smacks him on the back of his head "Did you feel that? This surely isn't a dream. These guys are something else." Alphonse sits down "I knew Alchemists, Homunculus, and Chimera's where here but… Shinigami? Aren't they like….. Dead people?"

Scar leans on a tree "Death gods." Edward rubs the back of his head "I thought those where _Grim_ reapers." Scar shakes his head "We gotta help them. Considering the fact that we can see them means that we can injure them and those things they are fighting."

Winry looks at scar "What do you mean by that? Can't every human see them!" Roy shakes his head "They came out of their original body…. Speaking of that, how can they have their bodies when they are death gods? Death gods are dead right?"

Edward sits down "This is… She is…. Wow…" Winry sits next to him "They're insane! This is insane!" Roy chuckles "I bet you don't like her anymore, Edward?" Edward shakes his head and smiles "Like her? Ha"

Winry smiles victoriously '_Thank god he's finally mine-_' Edward lays down "I love her." Winry stares wide eyed at him "WHAT!"

Edward glances at her "What? I mean come on. She can fight, she has special powers, and she's a death god. Oh! And she's gorgeous! Ahh, it's like we're meant to be!"

Roy sits down "And she's around your height." Edward chuckles "Even better. I just got to get her away from her 'childhood friend'"

A blue light suddenly encircles the whole battle field. Everyone stops fighting and turns to see where it came from.

The brightest of the blue shimmers down, showing Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of squad 12.

Gin growls "What the fuck are you doing here!" Mayuri shakes his head "Boy boy boy. I came here to mix things up, that's all. No harm done" Gin scowls "Mix things up? What the hell are you talking about creep?"

Mayuri holds out a device "This here is to make humans see you shinigami and arrancars." Everyone tilts their heads; Momo puts her sword away "As in?"

Humans gather around "Whoa! What are they doing?" Some stare at Toshiro "Look! He has wings!" Gin growls "What the hell! Did Yamamoto set you up to this!"

Mayuri laughs "That, Gin, Is something I should know and you to find out." Gin grabs his sword "I will cut you, you batard!" Mayuri shakes his head "That won't be nesicary..." Gin lunges at Mayuri but Ichigo and Renji hold him back.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, You were ordered not to make that big of a scene." Mayuri chuckles "Ahh, Captain Kuchiki. Such a stick in the mud. You should know humans are so gullible..." Byakuya steps into the circle "How so?"

Mayuri points at them "They probly think this is some kind of movie. Just listen to them gossip!" The humans talk among themselves "I bet they ARE making a movie." "Is this a Death Note movie or something?" "I bet he Bleached his hair!" "Look at him! He's so hot! Oh and that one is so short!" "BAHAHAHAHAHA, Look at his eyebrows! They're so funny looking!"

Toshiro's eye twitches "What's the meaning of this!" Renji takes out his sword "WHO SAID MY EYEBROWS LOOK FUNNY, HUH!" Momo puts her hand on Renji's sword "Sheath your sword Renji. Ignore them, they are just humans. You too Captain Hitsugaya." Toshiro turns to Momo "Did you just call me Captain Hitsugaya?"

Momo nods "This is a serious matter. I cannot call you by your name, or the nickname I gave you." Toshiro's Bankai Disappears "I guess… But it's just weird.." Momo smiles "It seems so."

Edward gets up and walks to them "Now this is strange.. There are many more with white coats. What do those coats signify?" Gin looks at his haori. "This thing? It signifies our place in the Gotei 13."

Roy stands next to Edward "Gotei 13, eh?" Byakuya closes his eyes "Turn that thing off Captain Kurotsuchi." Mayuri Pouts and turns it off. The humans walk away. -_**The FMA Group stays**_ _**though!- **_

Winry walks up to Momo and looks her up and down. Everyone watches with interest. "What the hell are you?" Momo looks at Toshiro, he nods, Momo tilts her head "Uhm…. I'm Momo Hinamori?" Winry crosses her arms and scoffs "No shit Sherlock. I mean what the hell _**ARE**_ you?"

Edward walks up to Winry "Whoa now. Calm down Winry!" Winry ignores him "I mean seriously! You're dressed like a normal girl and next thing you know it you're in a black Kimono with a sword and socks with sandals!" Momo looks at her clothes "What? It's the uniform. Everyone else is wearing it too."

Winry looks around then looks back at Momo "Whatever." Edward pulls Winry away "What part of calm down don't you understand?" Winry growls "I don't see what you see in her. She's so plain!"

Edward smirks "I see now… You're jealous!" Winry looks at him "Your point?" Edward shrugs "I dunno, just thought you weren't that kind of girl" Momo blinks "I'm confused…"

The arrancar next to her nods "This is rather confusing... I forgot why I was here..." Momo looks at him "You did?" He nods "Pretty much… Like… I was under some kind of spell… or something…"

Momo blinks again "When did you forget why you where here?" The arrancar thinks "When one of our comrades died" Momo puts her finger to her lip "I see…. So you're not deadly?" Toshiro gasps "Momo! You shouldn't say such things! They're arrancars!"

"Actually we are former espadas. That's all I remember... I also remember I used to be so gloomy…" Momo smiles "So you aren't here to hurt anyone?" The arrancar shakes his head "Nope, we were actually planning to befriend the soul society."

Momo tilts her head with interest "Go on.." The arrancar nods and continues "That was before we were controlled. But! We still want to help out the soul society, you know… Be soul reapers or something."

Momo smiles again "That seems rather interesting" Momo turns to Toshiro "Shiro-chan can we keep him?" Toshiro grunts "What is he? Your puppy?" Momo looks at the arrancar "I'm thinking more like… pet… or something…" The arrancar chuckles "Oh, I haven't introduced myself! I am-"

Ichigo walks forward "Now I remember! You are Ulquiorra Cifer! Wooow. You've changed!" Ulquiorra tilts his head "Do I know you?" Ichigo frowns "What do you mean? We battled again each other two times… then you turned to ash… How come you're still here?"

Ulquiorra shrugs "I dunno what you're talking about." Momo looks at the others "And they are?" Ulquiorra looks at them "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Nnoitra Gilga, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, and that one isn't a former espadas. He's a former fraccion, His name is Ggio Vega."

The Arrancars bow, Ggio walks up to Momo "You're so adorable!"

Toshiro and Edward are held back by Renji and Roy. Momo blushes "Oh, um… Thank you?" Ggio smiles "I wanna be in your squad! What squad are you in?" Momo smiles "I am the lieutenant of squad five."

Ggio hugs her "Great! I shall remember that! You will be my superior!" Edward fumes, the air gets colder. Renji and Ichigo sweat drop.

Byakuya sighs "Let's get going Captain Kurotsuchi, Rukia" Rukia nods "Hai Nii-sama" Byakuya turns and disappears, Rukia and Mayuri disappear as well.

Gin growls "THAT SON OF A BITCH MAYURI! NEXT TIME WE GO TO THE SOUL SOCIETY HE'S DEAD MEAT! HE SHALL RUE THE DAY HE MESSED WITH ME! MOTHER FUCKER THINKS HE'S ALL SMART BECAUSE HE INVENTED THAT PIECE OF CRAP!-" And again, gin yells bad things about Mayuri

Ggio lets Momo go "You smell like peaches" –_**Insert kitty face here!**_ - Gin shivers "That's creepy." Renji lets go of Toshiro "It's so cold!" Toshiro crosses his arms "I'm guessing we're going to need more gigais from Kisuke." Momo smiles and hugs him "Yay! I get to keep him!" Toshiro blushes slightly "Just keep him on a short leash."

Ulquiorra goes to Renji "What squad is the raven haired girl in?" Renji tilts his head "Who Rukia? Why?" Ulquiorra shrugs "She seems rather strong…. And she's beautiful." Renji growls a bit "She's in squad 13."

Grimmjow and Nnoitra sit and watch Nelliel bother Ichigo about Byakuya. Nelliel begs Ichigo to tell him who Byakuya is "Who was that long haired man hmm? What squad is he in? Is he a captain! What his name! Tell me everything you know about him!" Ichigo's eye twitches.

_**Well there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it. It is rather long and off topic :3 I am sorry about that. The next chapter will be about them explaining to the FMA group :) Now! To my fan who requested More Gin and Mayuri (9Kaguya99) I tried my best :D and I so hope my best is great! :D**_

_**-Next chapter preview!-**_

_**Ggio snuggles closer to Momo as Ichigo explains to the FMA group about what's going on and who they are. Momo smiles and pets him. Toshiro scowls "Don't encourage him Momo!" Momo giggles "But he's so cute! Like a kitty!" Ggio practically purrs when she says that. Edward rolls his eyes '**_Great more competition. Just what I needed_**'**_


	6. Chapter 6: Explain to me

_**Ahh. Restless fans gotta love them :) Well. Here is chapter six. Enjoy and review, now those damn keywords!**_

'_Thinking_'

"Talking"

"YELLING"

Everyone head over to Ichigo's house. They all gather in his room and she sits in his desk seat. -Yes the soul reapers are in their gigais and the espadas have a gigai specially made for them by Kisuke-

Ichigo sighs "Alright, Whatcha wanna know? But one question at a time!" Winry stands "What are you people?" Ichigo thinks for a moment "Let me see if I can put this in terms you guys can understand…. We are Soul Reapers."

Edward nods "Yeah, we know. But what exactly ARE soul reapers?" Ichigo scratches the back of his head "Well…. I'm not sure; I'm a half soul reaper and half human. A deputy soul reaper I guess you can say."

Gin leans on the wall "Let the oldest explain, Hmmm?" Ichigo nods "That sounds reasonable" Gin thinks.

"Soul Reapers are the military of the soul society. The soul society is a different dimension than here in the human world. There are many more dimensions. Some we know about some we don't"

Edward tilts his head "So you're a military?" Gin nods "Yes. We are the Gotei 13" Edward leans on the wall "Interesting…. So the soul society is like the human world but…. Different?"

Gin nods again "Yes Yes. Except the people who don't have high spiritual pressure don't die from hunger or lack of water or something like that. Also, our life spans are extended greatly. It's normal to hear about someone who is 2,000 years old" Edward and Alphonse gasp "Whoa, How old are you guys?"

Gin thinks "I lost count after 150" Roy looks at everyone else "And you guys?" Toshiro shrugs "About… 140?" Renji looks at Momo "150, 160?" Momo nods "Same." Ichigo crosses his arms and smirks "15"

Edward tilts his head "But you're a death god right?" Ichigo nods "So and so. I am a death god, but I am also a human." Edward stares in wonder. "Wow. I bet you have amazing powers!" Ichigo smiles "That I do."

Renji rolls his eyes "No, you don't know how to use Kido." Ichigo frowns "Neither do you." Renji growls "I can so use it! It's that I'm not as talented as Momo."

Momo smiles, Ggio kisses her head "My Momo is talented." Toshiro grabs his Zanpakuto and Edward claps his hands together. Renji takes Toshiro's Zanpakuto away from him; Roy and Alphonse pull Edwards hands apart.

Ggio notices this and smirks evilly "Momo, I'm tired! Can we sleep now?" Momo looks at Ggio "How about you sleep in my lap?" Ggio smiles "Okay!" Toshiro growls "That won't be nesicary because you are the only fraccion alive"

Ggio lays on Momo's lap "Ex fraccion. But All I have to say is. I was an espadas apprentice. That's it. Now time for sleep!" Ggio closes his eyes; Toshiro crosses his arms and scowls.

Edward growls "Moving on.. What are Arrancars?" Grimmjow plays with a ball, Nnoitra sighs "Arrancars are higher leveled hollows. Espadas are the highest. The top ten I guess. Yes there are many levels of hollows but the ones you need to pay attention to is a Hollow and a Menos. Those usually appear in the human world."

Roy nods "I guess that's all we needed to know." Gin sits "And now about you. What is an alchemist?" Edward smiles and thinks '_Great. Now I get to show off!_' "We alchemists are in the military also. State Alchemists are what they call us. Roy here, Is Fire, I am the fullmetal alchemist. Roy is a colonel in the military. I am A Major. And scar is not in the military but he is also and alchemist."

Momo smiles and pets Ggio's hair "Can you show us some of your power?" Edward smiles "Gladly." Edward claps his hands together then places them on the ground; Blue light comes from his hands, he lifts them off the grounds and a flower of metal –_**or iron**_- comes from the ground. Edward grabs the flower and gives it to Momo.

Momo looks at the flower with interest "This is amazing Edward..." Edward smiles, Roy chuckles "My turn" He aims his fingers at the journal Momo was drawing in; Roy snaps his fingers and the journal catches on fire. Momo gasps "That's amazing!" Toshiro puts the fire out "It is quite impressive."

Ling shrugs "All my power is Kung-fu. That's it." Winry smirks "I'm Edwards mechanic." Ichigo tilts his head "His mechanic?" Edward nods and takes off his coat; Showing his arm, then he lifts his pant leg "This is what happens when you try to bring the living back to the dead with alchemy." Momo frowns "So that's why your arm and leg is like that."

Edward nods and shrugs "But We'll get our bodies back someday." Gin lifts an eyebrow "You'll get your bodies back?" Edward nods and takes Alphonse's helmet off; showing that there is nothing in the suit of armor.

Momo gasps, causing Ggio to get up quickly "What? What is it? Oh my gosh! Your head is gone!" Alphonse shrugs "I guess. I'm just a soul sealed to this armor." Nnoitra examines Alphonse "That does seem interesting…"

Alphonse puts his helmet back on. "I'm used to it, anyways we got to find a place to stay. Do you know any where Ichigo?" Ichigo nods "There's a hotel down the street. Let me take all of you there." Everyone leaves Ichigo's house and they go to the hotel.

Ichigo holds a paper "Here are the sleeping arrangements. Roy, Scar and Gin are staying in one room. Come get your keys" Roy gets the keys and gives them to Scar and Gin. Ichigo nods and continues "Momo, Nelliel, and Winry will be sharing a room" Ggio frowns "I should be in there with Momo"

Ichigo goes on "Ggio, you will be with Edward and Toshiro" They all scowl; Ichigo sighs "Ling will have to be with Alphonse" Ling and Alphonse shrug, Ichigo reads the paper "And Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, and Grimmjow in a room"; Ichigo gives them their keys and walks off "Goodnight you guys. And don't cause a scene!" They all wave and head towards their rooms.

Ichigo sighs "I am so glad I don't have to be with them." Ggio pouts "Damn.. I'm stuck with guys who are in love with my Momo…"

_**Well. This is as far as my mind pulls me :) I am about to crash. Even though it is 2:43 in the afternoon. I have been up all night brain storming and stuff; :3 Well. Enjoy!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise Surprise

_**Hello fans of my full metal shinigami fic story thing ;) I am sorry for updating right away because now a days writers block is around the corner! So sorry my loyal fans! Anyways! Here is chapter 7! KEYWORDS!**_

'_Thinking_'

"Talking"

"YELLING"

"_**Hollow Ichigo**_"

Ggio thinks of Momo as he lays in his bed. Toshiro thinks of ways to keep the guys away from Momo. Edward Wonders if Momo can do alchemy.

Gin, Roy, and Scar sleep. Ling and Alphonse talk about alchemy.

~_**Morning!**_~

Everyone wakes up, shower do their thing and meet in the lobby. Toshiro, Edward, and Ggio ignore each other. When Momo is in sight they all glance at each other then sprint towards her.

Momo squeals when she nearly gets run over by the guys. They all ask her questions and then they start to argue. Momo backs away slowly then runs off to a one seated chair.

Ichigo walks into the lobby with Karin. They see eight people at the bar, three people sipping tea, a suit of armor sitting with the people sipping tea, and Momo in a one seated chair looking a bit sad.

Ichigo goes to Momo "Oi, what's up? Why the sad face?" Momo sighs "Shiro-chan, Ggio-kun, and Edward-kun are arguing and I feel like it's all my fault."

Winry glares at Momo "It is your fault you baka." Karin stands next to Ichigo "Oi, strawberry-nii-san who are these people?" Ichigo sighs "Some weird people."

Karin lifts an eyebrow "Oh? Tell me who these people are" Ichigo shrugs and points at the bar "The people at the bar are Renji, Roy, Ling, Gin, Scar, Nelliel, Grimmjow, and Nnoitra" While Ichigo says their name he points at them.

"Those three over there are Winry, Ulquiorra, and Alphonse" again pointing when he says their names. "And those three idiots who are arguing are Ggio, Edward, and Toshiro."

Karin's eyes widen "Did you say Toshiro?" Ichigo nods "Yeah Why?" Karin runs to Toshiro "TOSHIRO!" The three guys stop arguing and look at Karin, Toshiro's eyes widen and he hides behind Ggio.

Karin pushes Ggio out of the way, Ggio 'EEP's' and falls on the floor. Edward looks at Ggio then at Karin then back at Ggio. "Wow, someone is excited." Karin ignores Edward and hugs Toshiro "Oh my gosh I've missed you so much!" Toshiro blushes deeply.

Everyone's eyes widen, Renji walks to Momo and Ichigo "Am I drunk or is he blushing" Momo is in shock "I-I've never seen him blush this shade of red before…." Ichigo fumes "KARIN OFF OF TOSHIRO _**NOW!**_" Everyone stares at Ichigo in shock.

Renji sweat drops as everyone in the lobby is staring at Ichigo. Ichigo is too mad to see he's causing a scene as he lunges towards Toshiro and Karin. Renji and Momo hold him back.

Renji and Momo pull him out of the hotel and to the street. Renji throws him to the ground "Ichigo calm down! It's fine!" Ichigo gets up "How is it fine!" Renji smirks "It's fine, really! Everyone knows Captain Hitsugaya loves Momo"

At hearing those words Momo blushed ten shades of red. Renji chuckles "It's true. He's always protecting you and stuff." Momo shakes her head "Nuh-uh! He just feels that because we grew up together he should Protect me."

Ichigo raises an amused eyebrow "Oh? So if he dates someone like let's say…. Karin, How will you feel?" Momo smiles "Happy that he is happy." Ichigo and Renji look at each other "She's good."

Renji laughs and nods "Lets go back inside." They nod and go back into the lobby to see Toshiro and Karin kissing. Ichigo fumes again.

Ichigo runs toward them but Renji, Momo, and Ggio stop him. Ggio Holds Ichigo's arm "Calm down Calm down! She's the one who kissed him."

Ichigo lunges again causing them to hold him back with more force, Momo pushes on his chest "Down Ichigo down!" Renji nods "What she said, HEEL BOY!" They finally sit him in a chair and hold him down.

Karin releases Toshiro and smiles. Toshiro blushes deeper, they look at Ichigo whom is fighting to get out of the chair yelling "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT KID!".

Edward backs away "Now this is crazy. Hey kid, I think you're making him mad." Toshiro glares at Edward "I did nothing, and I am not a kid!"

Edward shakes his head "Not you, her!" Edward points at Karin who is too busy staring at Toshiro to pay attention. Toshiro sighs "Karin, why did you just kiss me?" Karin smiles "Because I love you!"

Toshiro's eyes widen "You what?" Karin smiles "I love you! I've missed you so so so so so MUCH!" Karin squeezes Toshiro, Ichigo Gets really angry.

"_**YOU WILL DIE TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA!**_" Ggio, Momo, and Renji look at Ichigo. His hollow mask is forming and his spiritual pressure is leaking out. "I-Ichigo! C-calm down!" Renji says as he tries to keep Ichigo calm, Ggio gulps, Momo starts to feel dizzy due to Ichigo's high spiritual pressure.

"_**KARIN GET AWAY FROM HIM!**_" Karin turns and see's her brother being held down and a mask is forming on his face. Toshiro's eyes widen, Edward smiles "Now that's awesome!"

Ichigo stands, Momo tries to keep him down "SAI!" Ichigo's arms go behind his back and he falls to the floor. Ichigo looks up at Momo and growls. He slowly stands up, Momo huffs as she tries to put more power into the spell.

Ichigo Growls deeply and breaks the spell, causing Momo to fall to her knee's. Ichigo walks towards Toshiro and Karin "Horin!" A yellow orange rope goes around Ichigo's body.

Momo pulls the rope, making Ichigo walk backwards to her. Ichigo turns to her, breaks the rope and grab her by her neck. "_**You are beginning to annoy me little girl.**_"

Momo tries to free herself, Ggio growls and tackles Ichigo. Ichigo drops Momo, He and Ggio fly into a wall.

Edward and Renji run to Momo. Momo sits up coughing, Renji kneels by her "Momo are you okay?" Momo nods "H-How is Ggio?" Edward looks at Ichigo and Ggio "He's fighting Ichigo." Renji and Edward help her up.

"Bankai" All three of them stiffen "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"


	8. Chapter 8: THE END!

_**Let's get going! Oh! And by the way! Karin is about16, same with Yuzu. But since Ichigo is a shinigami/Human he ages slowly right? So he's about…. 17? Anyways! Keywords!**_

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"YELLING"

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Thousands of giant swords come up from the ground. They all turn into cherry blossoms. Momo, Renji, and Edward stiffen and turn slowly.

Edwards eyes widen, "WH-WHAT THE HELL!" Renji gulps "That's…. That's my captain's b-bankai…" Edward looks at Renji "Does every captain have this….. Bankai?"

Renji nods "And some lieutenants but that's different because at this moment, we might die" Edward gasps "WHAT!" Renji laughs "Kidding but we might die if we don't help control Ichigo."

Momo looks at Byakuya "Kuchiki-taicho, Sheath your bankai, I have an idea." Byakuya stares at Momo then his bankai disappears "This better be good Hinamori."

Momo looks at Ichigo "Bakudo number 61. Rikujokoro" six thin, wide beams of light that slam into Ichigo's stomach holding him in place.

Ichigo growls and tries to move but couldn't. Momo sighs "Now to get him back to normal"

Momo thinks, Rukia runs to Toshiro "I KNOW!" Rukia pulls Toshiro away from Karin and throws him towards Momo. Momo ducks and Toshiro lands on a table, breaking it instantly.

Ichigo goes limp; Momo tilts her head and gets closer to him. Ichigo grabs Momo by her neck again; breaking the kido spell. Momo struggles to get free; Ggio's knee goes into Ichigo's stomach, making Ichigo release Momo.

Ggio kneels by Momo "You okay?" Momo coughs and nods "Fine." Ggio sighs "How do we get him back to normal?" Momo shrugs "He has to do that himself. But we need to contain him until then." Ggio nods and helps Momo up.

"Bakudo number 99 part 1 KIN!" Ichigo's arms gets tied behind his back as a spiritual ribbon wraps around his body, pinning him to the ground as iron shafts go into the ground to keep him down.

Everyone turns to see Urahara at the entrance or the hotel. Urahara walks to where Ichigo is being held. "I see your hollow took over when he felt you weaken." Urahara kneels by Ichigo "I guess we need to strengthen you. Hitsugaya-taicho, come here."

Toshiro dusts himself off and walks to Urahara "Yes?" Urahara glances up at Toshiro "Kiss Momo." Toshiro's eyes widen "W-What for?" Urahara stands "So Karin can get hurt and Ichigo can go back to normal."

Toshiro blushes "and if it has the opposite effect?" Urahara shrugs "Then we'll do something else. Now go!" Urahara pushes Toshiro towards Momo. Ggio pushes Momo towards Toshiro.

Toshiro and Momo blush. Toshiro looks away "I guess we have to do this." Momo nods, they get closer to each other. Edward looks away, Karin is forced to watch.

Toshiro's and Momo's lips meet; Toshiro deepens the kiss and Momo blushes deeper. Tears run down Karin's cheeks and Ichigo watches his sister cry.

Ichigo's spiritual pressure lowers and he goes back to normal. Ggio pulls Momo and Toshiro apart "Alright Alright, Karin is in enough pain." Toshiro looks at Karin and see's the tears "Did we…. Did we cause that?"

Ggio nods "Yup, but at least Ichigo is calm now" Ggio says with a smug smile. Toshiro groans "Great, just great. I've hurt someone else who I care ab-" Toshiro covers his mouth. Karin and Momo's eyes widen.

Momo looks down "I see, so you care about her too." Toshiro holds his hands up "Momo I-" Momo looks up and smiles at him "At least I know that she'll be in good hands"

Toshiro gulps '_Damnit. I hurt her again. But why does she always smile?_' "Momo I'm sorry." Momo shakes her head "It's quite alright Shiro-chan."

Karin looks at Momo "Shiro-chan?Toshiro… What is your relationship with her?" Momo smiles at her "I'm just his childhood friend. That's all."

A tear rolls down her cheek "Oh my. Seems like I couldn't hold it in any longer. I guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was" Toshiro's eyes widen '_Damn, I did it again_' "M-Momo I-" Momo holds her hand up "No Shiro, its fine"

Ggio looks down at Momo '_It seems like she needs comforting. I guess I can play with her some more_' Ggio grabs Momo's hand "Hey Momo. Let's go to the zoo. I hear it has a tiger!" Momo looks up at Ggio and nods "A-Alright. Let's go."

Ggio and Momo walk out of the hotel. Edward looks away '_Seems like I have no chance with her. I guess she's better off with people who understand her pain and who can be with her every single day._'

Edward walks to Winry "Hey Winry. I was thinking and…. I'm in love with you. I don't know what got into me to make me forget. I'm so very sorry. Forgive me?"

Winry glances at him "Did you realize that when you saw the white haired boy kiss your precious Momo?" Edward shakes his head "No. I realized it way before then. I've been in love with you since we were kids. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. Please! PLEASE forgive me!"

Winry's eyes tear up; She jumps on him, hugging him tightly "Oh Edward, I do forgive you, I really do! And I am also in love with you!"

Roy takes another shot and drinks it "Great… another" he hiccups "Happy ending. Where's Hawkeye when I need her?" Alphonse laughs "I guess brother found what he needs….." Scar grunts "We should get going." Ling pouts "But I was starting to like Gin!"

Ling hugs Gin; Gin pushes him away "Oi! Away from me! Your starting to creep me out!" Byakuya turns "Rukia, Renji. Keep Kurosaki under control." Nel jumps on Byakuya's back "Hey! I wanna go with you!"

Byakuya glances at her "Do as you wish." Nel squeals; Byakuya and Nel disappear. Grimmjow and Nnoitra look at each other and shrug, they go to some women and start to talk to them.

Karin hugs Toshiro "I knew you loved me!" Toshiro hesitates but hugs back "Not really love, but I do care about you." Karin kisses Toshiro; Toshiro kisses back.

Renji sighs "Hey Rukia, let's go to the park." Rukia's face brightens "Okay!" Rukia takes Renji's arm and they head towards the park. Ulquiorra sighs "Well, now I know why I was gloomy."

Orihime bounces to him "Hello Ulquiorra, how have you been?" Ulquiorra looks at her and recognizes her "Hello Orihime, how have you been?" Orihime sits down next to him "I've been well. I just miss you"

Ulquiorra lifts an eyebrow "You do?" Orihime nods and kisses him "Very much." Ulquiorra smiles "And I missed having you with me."

The hotel lobby is back to normal, Ichigo lays unconscious on the couch. A girl about 17 pokes his stomach waking him up. He looks at her "Hmmmm?" The girl laughs "You're cute! What's your name?" Ichigo sits up "Ichigo Kurosaki."

The girl sits next to him "Hello Ichigo, I am Marissa. It is very nice to meet you!" Ichigo smiles "Same here." Marissa smiles "Hold out your hand" Ichigo tilts his head "Why?" Marissa laughs "Just do it." Ichigo shrugs "Alright." Ichigo holds his hand out.

Marissa pour some skittles into his hand "Here! You must be hungry since you woke up from a nap!" Ichigo stares at the skittles "I'm not-" his stomach growls, he sweat drops as Marissa laughs. "I guess I am"

Ichigo and Marissa share skittles. Later on they go on a date. Across the lobby Marisol and Her boyfriend Jesse are arguing. Jesse groans "FINE! WE'RE THROUGH!" Marisol rolls her eyes "Fine by me, NOW GIVE ME MY SNICKERS BITCH!" Jesse scoffs "Go get it!" He throws it across the lobby.

The snickers bar hits Gin on the side of his head. Gin picks up the bar, he swears he hears rumbling, he turns his head to see Marisol charging at him like a rhino. Gin gulps; Marisol tackles him then she shakes him violently "WHERE IS MY SNICKERS BITCH!" Gin chuckles "Stop stop stop! I'm enjoying this too much!"

Marisol stops "Where is my SNICKERS!" Gin holds it in front of her "You mean thiiiis?" Marisol nods and stares at the bar "Yeah yeah. That! Gimmie! Gimmie!" Gin puts it in his shirt "Nope!" Marisol gasps and tears his shirt open "MINE!" Gin chuckles "I like you! Your fun! You shall be my girlfriend!" Marisol chews on the snickers bar "nom nom whatever you say… Snickers!"

_Everything went well. Edward and Alphonse got their bodies back, Edward and Winry got married, Roy and Hawkeye meet again and they get married, Alphonse marries someone. _

_EVERYONE GETS MARRIED AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER! ME AND ICHIGO GET MARRIED AND GO TO SKITTLE LAND! YAY!_

_**Ahh, what a great ending! If you'd like me to write just one more chapter, tell me! I could add you in the chapter if you'd like! It can be whatever you want! Whatever you want to know just ask me and I'll tell you! It was so much fun writing this! Oh yeah I almost forgot! **_

_**I got my skittles bitch! Hell yes!**_


End file.
